You Got Me Drunk
by steroline'slove
Summary: Kalijah, Koltherine, Klaroline. Klaus has forgiven Katherine but problems with Elijah cause problems with Katherine which in return cause problems with Kol. Through all this, will Klaus win Caroline's heart? Sucky summary. Story is better. Plz read!
1. I'm katherine Pierce

**A/N: hey! I am writing this story cuz I just imagined a kol and kat pairing and it would be amazing! P.s I love klaroline too. So here it is!**

**This chapter takes place in dangerous liaisons. **

**Disclaimer: i own nothing.**

**X**

"Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am," Kol said.

"OH, Kol, You know I can't be compelled," Rebekah fired.

It was funny how normally they could talk with each other now. No dagger threats. No 'I hate yous. It was actually fun.

Finn grinned and Klaus entered the room.

"You went after Elena?" He yelled angrily at Rebekah.

She rolled her eyes and said, "here we go."

"Do you want a dagger in your heart?" Klaus continued.

"Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?" Kol asked.

Just when everything was going good, Klaus had to spoil it, Rebekah thought.

"Oh go back to staring yourself," the older original said to Kol.

"Who are you? My father?" He fired back.

"No, but you're in my house," Klaus said.

"Then perhaps we should go outside," Kol suggested taking a step forward.

Before things could get worse, Rebekah stepped between the brothers and said, "Please do not start and ruin everything. Can't you guys spend one minute without fighting?"

Both the brothers glared at each other for a moment, then turned away. Just then, Elijah entered.

"Niklaus, Come, let's have a walk," the eldest original said with authority. Still glaring at his younger brother, Klaus followed Elijah outside.

"He'll take care of Nik," Rebekah told Kol, "I'm going to my room to get ready."

X

"I'm Damon Salvatore, have we met?"

Kol had just met Carol Lockwood and a man with blue eyes was greeting him. Damon.

"I've met a lot of people and you don't particularly stand out," Kol spat at him. He might not know Damon properly but he was still superior to him.

Kol was wandering through the crowds when a brunette caught his attention.

She had curly black hair, oval face, olive skin, dark brown eyes and a lovely figure. She was standing alone, searching the crowds.

Kol walked up to her and greeted her.

"Kol Mikaelson, you are?"

The brunette beauty looked at him and she looked worried.

"Mikaelson? You're Klaus's brother?" She asked.

Now Kol was interested in her. It wasn't a big deal that she knew about Klaus but she looked afraid.

"I don't see how that can be a problem," he said.

She still looked afraid but nodded and smiled.

"I'm Elena Gilbert."

"So you're the famous Elena Gilbert," Kol said. He had herd a lot about her. Meeting her was fun.

She smirked.

"I have heard that your brother is after my blood," she joked.

"Don't worry, I'm not after your blood," Kol smiled. Elena smirked again.

"So I thought. Would you be a gentleman and dance with me?" she asked.

"Af coarse," he said and took her hand. Maybe he would get to know his brother's obsession better.

He took her to where everyone was dancing and started dancing with her.

"So, Kol Mikaelson, huh? Enlighten me about your self more," Elena asked, smiling.

"There isn't much to tell, I'm his younger_"

"Elena what are you doing here?"

Kol glanced at where the voice had come from. Damon was talking to a girl who looked identical to the girl he was dancing with. Damon had called her Elena, but wasn't Kol dancing with her?

Worry crossed her face and she started to break free but Kol held her in a firm grip.

"Who are you?" he whispered menacingly.

She looked down and answered, "no one you should know of."

She used the element of surprise and swiftly broke Kol's neck. She was used to doing this.

"I made a horrible mistake by coming here," she muttered to herself and ran outside without being noticed.

She turned left but stopped in her tracks when she heard Klaus talking to Caroline.

"Do you like horses?" Klaus was asking Caroline.

The brunette beauty turned back, only to find Damon standing there.

"Damon," she greeted.

"Katherine, what are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to be in sniffing distance with Klaus."

If Klaus heard this conversation, Katherine was dead.

Without a word, she broke Damon's neck as well and fled away. In all the hurry, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Katerina, long time, no see."

Katherine looked up and saw Elijah looking down at her.

She was doomed.

X

**I am so sorry for such a boring chapter. My right eye is swollen and I couldn't think of anything better cuz of the pain.**

**Next chap will be longer and better, I promise.**

**Reviews and follows/faves would be wonderful! TC!**


	2. Stay(revised)

**A/N: Yo! I know i took a break but i just had to make this chapter better. It was really bad. I made a few changes which will probably make this chapter more tolerable. Thanks for the lovely favs and follows every1! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries.**

**X**

"Katerina, I think we should have a little chat," Elijah suggested. Katherine tried to think of some kind of excuse but she was blank.

"Elijah, I have to go. If Klaus finds me, I'm dead," she whispered in a frightened voice. It was true.

"You can go after telling me why you came," Elijah said. No way would he let her go without finding the reason behind it. Katherine knew she had no way

out of this.

"Fine, Stefan asked for my help and I came," Katherine answered truthfully. She knew Elijah won't believe her but it was the truth.

Just as she had guessed, Elijah didn't believe it.

"You'd never help a Salvatore," he said.

"Actually, I would. Let me go," the doppelganger said.

"What's the hurry?"

Katherine and Elijah turned around and saw the younger Mikaelson brothers standing there.

I'm dead, Katherine thought.

"Yeah, at least stay for dessert," Klaus shouted, "which is your blood."

With that, Klaus sent Katherine flying into a tree with a push. He was about to go after her when Elijah came in his way.

"Stay back!" he ordered.

"Get out of my way, I've spent 500 years finding Katherine, I'm not going to let her go that easily," Klaus said through clenched teeth.

"Niklaus, she has done nothing wrong, let her go," the older original said.

"She broke my neck for unknown reasons," Kol butted in.

"I'll give you the honor of finishing her then," Klaus smirked.

Kol also smirked and went to Katherine who was trying to get up. He kicked her hard. She groaned in pain.

"That's for breaking my neck," he said.

Before he could do any more damage, Elijah pushed him against the tree and punched him in the face.

"This is for hurting Katerina," Elijah said.

Klaus was watching this with amusement.

"Wow, look at our family, so loving," he joked.

Elijah let go of Kol. He looked down ashamed. He had never been so angry before. Why now?

"I guess I'll do the honors myself," Klaus announced.

"Niklaus, please," Elijah pleaded and held out a hand to him.

Katherine started to get up and ran away before anyone could stop her.

"Always on the run," Klaus muttered to himself and smiled.

They were proved wrong, however, when Katherine returned with Caroline. She held the younger vampire in a firm grip.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked in horror.

Katherine put her hand in Caroline's chest cavity and said, "let me go or she dies."

"Let her go or you die," Klaus whispered menacingly.

"Sorry, it doesn't work that way," Katherine joked.

Elijah didn't like where this was going.

"Let Caroline go Katerina," Elijah ordered.

"God, you're all pathetic," Kol muttered and left.

Caroline was in pain and Klaus couldn't stand it.

"Fine, you can go, now leave Caroline," he said. Katherine smirked. She broke Caroline's neck and fled away.

Before Caroline could hit the ground, Klaus caught her.

"Happy, are you Elijah?" he asked his older brother.

Elijah, once again, was ashamed at Katherine's actions. She always did it and Elijah always let her go. It was his fault. But he wouldn't do the same this time. He went after Katherine.

Klaus picked Caroline up. There was blood all over her chest. Klaus felt extreme guilt that he was partly the reason Caroline was in pain. He knew that she couldn't go back in the party so he took her home.

Caroline didn't wake up the entire ride which made Klaus even more guilty. When they arrived at Caroline's house, he went inside, holding Caroline in his arms.

Sheriff Liz wasn't home and he was already invited inside. He walked up to her room and set her carefully on the bed so she doesn't wake up.

Klaus tucked her under the covers and opened her hair without making a sound.

After making sure that Caroline was okay, Klaus left. He left behind a little gift for her.

Caroline's POV

I woke up and saw the time. 9 pm. Tonight's event flooded into my mind.

Katherine had threatened Klaus. She had said if he didn't let her go, she would kill me. Klaus agreed and Katherine left after breaking my neck.

I thought about it. Klaus had been after Katherine for 500 years but he let her go just to save my life. I owed him, big time.

But more than that, I realized that Klaus's attraction towards me was more than just physical attraction. He cared for me, truly. And I was touched at his concern.

I noticed that there was blood on my dress so I got up to change it. I glanced at the bed side table and found a little box. I opened it and found the bracelet Klaus had given me. While talking about horses, I had taken it off in frustration.

Under the box, there was a paper. It had a drawing of me and a horse, I thought it was beautiful. Under the picture were the words 'sorry about tonight. Klaus.'

In my opinion, it was very sweet of Klaus to do this. Who knew that menacing, bad hybrids might have a soft side?

Elijah's POV

I found Katherine after an hour of searching. She was sitting with a tree and looked sad. Weird.

I thought about talking to her. But what would i say? Stop doing bad things? Would she listen to me?

Fortunately for me, i didn't have to say anything.

"Elijah," she greeted. She didn't look at me.

Her voice sounded hurt.

I finally found the courage to say something.

"You should leave town, Klaus would kill you if he found you."

She shook her head and looked at me. Her eyes glistened with tears and showed pain, remorse.

"Do you want me to go away?" She asked sounding hurt.

I don't know why but her question made my heart ache. I wanted her to go away for her safety. I knew Klaus would never forgive her, no matter how much i asked.

"I don't want to run anymore, Elijah," She said. She was crying now. There was no hiding it. Every tear which fell from her eyes hit my heart like an arrow.

"I don't have anything to live for," she continued in that heartbreaking voice, "I can run forever. After all, that's what i do. Survive. But what good will it get me? Why should i live? I have done everything in my life, i don't have anything to do. I'm tired, Elijah. I'm tired of running for my life. If Klaus wants to kill me, let him."

I just knew that my Katerina had returned. It brought tears to my eyes. I tried to hold them back but they fell anyways.

"Stay," i told her, "But not to die, to live. Stay and fight back because Katherine pierce may give up but Katerina Petrova wouldn't. Not without a fight."

And even though it was one word, stay, it held more power than a thousand words.

X

**I hope this was better. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I'm working on it. I really want to put more emotion in it so give me time people! Review, fave and follow plz!**

**p.s can someone co write this story with me? pretty plz?**


	3. My brother's vodka

**A/N: Hey guys.. I tried making this chapter long and emotional. Forgive me if it's a little boring. I'm not getting inspired to write nowadays.**

Katherine's POV

I stood there, staring at Elijah. He had told me to fight against Klaus. He had told me not to give up. I gave a second thought to it. Is Katerina Petrova really going to give up? Without even fighting? No, I won't. Elijah's right, I thought, I _will _fight.

"Will you run away?" He asked with a sad voice. I didn't need to think about the answer.

"No. You're right, I'll fight."

I had stopped crying now. I was in control of myself again and it made me feel stronger.

"In fact, I'm gonna talk to Klaus right now!"

Elijah's face portrayed shock. I knew my choice was shocking and dangerous but I was never more prepared to fight then now. So if not now, then never.

Elijah quickly hid his shock and wore that serious mask again.

"I understand," he nodded. I turned away from him and started walking towards the Mikaelson mansion. I couldn't stay with Elijah anymore. I couldn't stay with the brother of a man who wanted to kill me. And he wasn't just some brother. He was Elijah Mikaelson.

Klaus was sitting in the living room with Esther, having a drink when Kol entered.

"You broke Matt's hand after we left?" Klaus yelled at his brother while getting up.

"Relax, _dad, _I was only having a little fun," Kol spat at him sarcastically.

Esther got up from her chair and said, "Quiet. We agreed we wouldn't fight. As for you Kol, what you did was wrong. You'll have to apologize to Matt."

Kol's mouth fell open. He quickly closed and said, "I'm not saying sorry to anyone," and continued walking towards his room. Esther stepped in his way and was about to say something when the doorbell rang.

Klaus went to open it and found Katherine standing there. A sinister smile curved his lips.

"Katerina, are you handing yourself over?" he hissed.

Katherine smirked and replied, "I'm not giving myself over. I'm here to talk."

With that, Katherine walked past Klaus and made herself comfortable on a couch. Kol, Esther and Klaus were looking at her like she was mad.

Katherine innocently shrugged and said, "I don't like to stand."

Kol muttered something under his breath and left.

"Language, Kol!" Esther called after him. To Klaus and Katherine, she said, "I'll stay here to make sure you don't ruin the furniture."

"What is it that you want, Katerina?" Klaus asked Kat.

"I want my freedom Klaus. I've spent 500 years running away from you."

"And I've spent 500 years running after you!" Klaus interrupted.

"It isn't my fault!" she shouted, "you wanted to kill me, Klaus! You wanted to drain me! What was I supposed to do? Hand myself over to you? Of course I was going to run for my life! And you killed my family Klaus! Isn't that enough? You broke me and then you ruined my life! Isn't _that _enough? And now you want to kill me too. What did I ever do?"

After Katherine stopped talking, he thought about it. He did ruin her life and that was enough.

Klaus clenched his teeth, nodded and said, "never come in front of me again and I will spare your life."

"Well, that's not going to happen. She's staying here, Niklaus."

Everyone looked at the door to see Elijah walking towards them.

"What?" Katerina asked, honestly confused.

"She's staying with me and you'll let her," Elijah continued ignoring Katherine's question.

"And why would I do that?" Klaus questioned him.

"Because I'm your brother and I'm asking you too," was Elijah's reply.

There was a minute's silence as everyone thought.

Katherine broke the silence by saying , "Elijah, you don't need to_"

Her sentence was cut off mid air when Klaus said "she can stay," and left.

Katherine looked at Elijah expectantly. He said, "Find a nice room," and also left after Klaus.

With both the brothers gone, Esther looked at Katherine.

"I can't believe this. Elijah's in love," Esther beamed. Katherine smiled at Esther's amusement and said, "it surprises everyone."

"Take Elijah's advice and go find a nice room," Esther suggested and left for her room.

Katherine left and started wandering the house. She came across a room and opened it. Kol was posing like a superhero in front of the mirror. As soon as he saw Katherine looking at him with amusement, he changed his posture.

"Didn't anybody tell you to knock?" He asked with a frown. Katherine giggled and said, "I thought this room was empty. I didn't know you wanted to be a superhero."

Kol seemed embarrassed and knew that nothing he could do would change anything.

"Tell anyone and you're dead," he threatened.

Katherine giggled again, shook her head and left.

Klaus's POV

I was walking on a street alone. I was angry. Not at the fact that I had forgiven Katherine. I never really wanted to kill her for revenge, just amusement. I was angry at Elijah. He gave Katerina more value than me. How could he? Had he forgotten his promise? Family, always and forever?

I heard footsteps behind me and immediately knew it was Elijah.

"What more do you want?" I asked. I was only taunting him.

"Niklaus, I understand your anger. I don't Value Katerina as much as you," he said.

"Lies!" I shouted, "You were ready to fight me for her!"

"I was never going to fight you. And don't get me wrong but since when did you care for my attention so much?"

He thinks I'm jealous, I thought. What else could he think? He had broken his promise and that's what bothered me. Nobody broke their promises with me.

"Hear me out, Niklaus. I love Katerina but not more than you. I will always protect _you _and fight for _you,_" he continued.

Everything was a lie. My family had always betrayed me. My mother, Elijah, Rebekah, Mikael. I realized that the two people in my family who I hate are the only ones who haven't betrayed me. Finn and Kol.

I wouldn't give Elijah the satisfaction of being his little brother who always listens to his big brother. I won't forgive him easily. He'll have to pay for it, for eternity.

I turned to him and said, "I may have spared Katerina's life but that doesn't mean I said I won't hurt her."

With that I vamp speeded away from Elijah towards my mansion.

The best way to make someone suffer is to make their loved one get hurt.

**I really hope it was good. Feedback always helps! And can someone co write this story with me? Plz?**


	4. The devil and the Angel

Katherine's POV

I had found myself a room and I had to admit; it was gorgeous. Just the room any girl would want. I didn't have any clothes so I had gone to a shop and bought some. After I changed into some much more comfortable clothes, I climbed inside my bed. It was 2 am. So much had happened in one day.

I had threatened someone's life.

Klaus had forgiven me.

I was back with Elijah.

And so much more! Life finally had found a way for Katherine pierce. I was worried though, about Elijah. He had gone after Klaus. Where were they?

I shook my head and settled back. I wouldn't let anything worry me, not today.

What happened next was incomprehensible.

One moment I was in my bed and the next moment Klaus was dragging me somewhere with super speed. I didn't even have time to register what was happening before he broke my neck.

Kol's POV

I got inside my bed. Being a vampire had an advantage; I didn't need to sleep. Still, sleeping meant passing my time and I would do anything to pass my time.

I closed my eyes but they flew open when someone knocked on the door. I sighed. Why do people love disturbing me?

It was Nik.

"Would you like to torture a pretty face?" he whispered.

I wondered who he was talking about. Looking at the confusion on my face, he explained, "I have Katerina."

A smirk automatically formed on my face. Torturing Katherine was going to be so much fun.

Nik smirked in return and I went inside my bathroom to change clothes. I hadn't tortured someone in ages.

Klaus's POV

As soon as Kol was ready, he and I left. Everyone was asleep and we were really quiet. After coming out of the house, I led kol to the tomb in which katerina had been imprisoned in before.

Katerina was awake and tied to a chair. She struggled against the vervained ropes and cried in pain.

"I thought you had forgiven me," she said through pain.

"Oh, relax, I have," Klaus spoke nonchalantly, "I just haven't forgiven Elijah and the best way to make him suffer is to hurt you."

"I, on the other hand, still haven't forgiven you about breaking my neck," Kol interrupted.

Klaus sighed and rolled his eyes. To Kol, he said, "Shut up, Kol. You already took your revenge for that."

"But I didn't forgive her!" the younger brother yelled in frustration.

"Ugh, kill me," Katherine muttered rolling her eyes at the brother's bickering.

Klaus brought his attention back to Katherine and smirked.

"Now, Kol, go fetch some wooden stakes. I have some experiments to do," he said to Kol. He smirked as well and left.

Katerina's POV

My body was burnt, my bones were broken. My wounds weren't healing as quickly as they should have. After hours of endless torture, the brothers had decided to give me a break. I didn't know what time it was. My vision was blurry and my senses bleak.

_Running away was a better option,_ I thought bitterly. And it was all Elijah's fault! He had gotten me to stay and he was the reason I was being tortured mercilessly. And where was he now? Sipping a drink with his mother instead of saving me? I am so sure.

I heard Klaus shouting at someone distantly. I couldn't care less. After a few moments of silence, he started talking more softly. Something told me he was talking to Caroline. The only person he actually cared for and took mercy on.

After saying something to Kol(I think), he left. Kol, however, stayed. I groaned silently.

Caroline's POV

"Our plan is set in action!"

I rolled my eyes as Elena jumped in excitement.

"Elena, you're about to kill someone. Don't be so insensitive!"

I knew I shouldn't defend Klaus. That guy had ruined my friends' lives. I should have been happy he was about to die but for some reason, I wasn't.

Elena looked greatly offended and said, "Why do you care so much Caroline?"

I didn't. Scratch that, I did. Wait, no! I didn't! Elena and the salvatores looked at me expectantly.

"Um, we have all done bad things! We deserve to die, too, then!" I shouted. It wasn't a total lie.

Elena smiled and said, "Caroline, you just feel bad but that's okay. It's a good thing you have a heart unlike that Klaus."

I was really angry at her. Why did she think she was better than Klaus? shaking these thoughts out of my mind, I paid attention to our plan as Stefan explained it.

"Okay, Caroline is going to take Klaus outside the grill. She will distract him while we will ambush him. Damon from the front, me from the back. Caroline is going to hold him in place and we'll stake him."

Everyone nodded. I hesitated though. Thankfully nobody noticed it.

"He's gonna be at the grill in a few minutes. We better get going then," I told them.

So after getting ready, I left the house with Stefan, Damon and Elena in tow. I tried not to think about what I was going to do. It only made me uncomfortable. Not to mention sweaty.

I arrived at the grill after a few minutes. I spotted Klaus inside the grill waiting for me. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I still couldn't believe I was going to kill him. Rushing over to him, I sat on a seat infront of him and started talking. I just wanted to get this over with.

"Hey, so you came," I started.

"Well, you asked and I did as I was told," he said while giving me a dimpled smile. I tried not to feel bad but I couldn't help it. I focused on his bad deeds.

He killed jenna.

He killed elena.

He daggered his siblings.

He killed jules.

He used Stefan.

This was enough for me to hate him. I would never, ever forgive him for these. I couldn't.

"So," he continued, "Why did you want to see me?"

Shit, I hadn't thought about that.

I racked my brain for an answer.

"Umm, I just…I just wanted to thank you for saving my life."

Thank God I'm not a dumb blonde.

Klaus's face softened and he said, "I couldn't let you die. You are so full of light. Without you, this world would be so dark."

I knew he wasn't joking. It was all from the heart.

No, I scolded myself. I am NOT going to feel bad.

"That's it?" he asked disappointedly.

"You can walk me to my car," I made up.

Hey, it wasn't that lame!

He smiled yet again and got up.

I got up with him. We started walking outside.

"You came here to kill me, didn't you?"

I was surprised. How did he know?

Answering my unasked question, he said, "I am a thousand year old hybrid. I'm not that stupid, you know."

"Then why did you come?" I asked in astonishment. I was more surprised than scared.

I also realized he was still taking me outside.

"Like I said before, you asked me too come and I came."

I saw the seriousness and sincerity in his eyes and on his face. I couldn't let him die. I just couldn't! i had to make this decision now. Before we stepped out of the grill.

He was still looking at me while walking.

"How about we get another drink first?"

He smiled at my choice.

**a/n: first, thanks for reviewing everyone! It made me feel so happy!**

**Now for this chapter. Completely emotionless! I know, right? I was going to include a kol/kat scene( a good one) but I changed my mind. We needed klaroline! **

**Next chap's title is 'red'. It shows anger, danger and love. Guess guess! It will have klaroline, koltherine and kalijah! Maybe, just maybe, stelena or delena. But that's a maybe.**

**Also, don't forget to review! What do u think's gonna happen in next chap? Let me know!**


	5. Red

"Why is she not coming out?" Elena whispered in frustration.

It had been a while since Caroline had gone in the grill. Her not coming out not only made Stefan, Damon and Elena angry but also worried.

"Relax, she's just trying to take away Klaus's doubts, I'm sure," Stefan reassured her with a soft voice. Elena shook her head angrily.

"Why can't you wait?"

Elena was taken aback by Stefan's anger. She quickly recovered and replied, "He killed my aunt, he killed me, he tried to kill Caroline and Tyler, he used you and then made you turn off your humanity!"

Stefan just looked away.

Caroline ordered drinks for her and Klaus while he just looked on in amusement. After Caroline had ordered their drinks, Klaus spoke up.

"So, what changed your mind, huh?"

"I'm only paying you back for saving my life," she replied bluntly, without looking at him.

"I have saved your life two times, you know," the original hybrid said.

"God, can't you just say thank you?" Caroline groaned.

Klaus smiled and said, "We don't thank our friends."

The vampire turned to Klaus and nearly yelled, "Just because we have saved each other's lives doesn't mean that we are friends, get it?"

Klaus's face showed mocking hurt and he said, "I am offended."

Caroline's patience was running out.

"Look," she started, "This isn't funny, okay? None of this is! This is the first time I'm going against my friends. Elena, Stefan, Damon. Even DAMON! I'm kinda confused AND angry and I would appreciate if you could just shut up!"

Klaus pretended to zip his lips. Caroline just stared at him. Then he pretended to open his lips.

"Why so angry, love?" he asked. Caroline still didn't speak anything. Only looked at him sternly.

Klaus understood the seriousness of the situation and asked, "You are afraid your friends are going to hate you?"

It was more a statement than question. Caroline answered it anyways.

"Um, yes! You have ruined their lives, Klaus! and I am protecting you!"

"You've seriously never stood up to your friends?" he asked with an open mouth. Totally serious.

"Because they're my friends, Klaus! You don't understand cuz you don't have any friends!"

He nodded and said, "Of course. Just because I stand up for what I believe in and I know what I know is right means that I don't have any friends."

"You know what?" she continued, "Save yourself. I'm not taking anyone's side."

With that, she left.

When Elena saw Caroline coming out of the grill alone, she nearly burst from anger.

"Where's Klaus?"

"I couldn't convince him," Caroline replied coolly.

"You couldn't even try?" Elena questioned further.

Now Caroline was really angry. No way was she gonna let anyone boss her around.

"Elena, I'm not your servant! Do your dirty work yourself! He saved my life!"

"He was going to kill you!" Elena shouted, "He killed my aunt! And..and so much more! Did you forget everything? You're not my servant Caroline, you're my friend!"

"Then why are you bossing me around?"

The doppelganger flinched. She was hurt that Caroline thought this way.

"Care, i'm not bossing you around," she said calmly.

Caroline shook her head and left.

Katerina's POV

Kol hadn't tortured me since Klaus had left. What was up with him? He just sat in the corner, staring in the opposite direction. I was bored to death. I'd take torture over this.

Desperate to strike up a conversation, I asked, "So why did you get daggered?"

He snapped out of his thoughts ad then snapped at me.

"That's none of your business."

"Relax, its just…couldn't you stand up to Klaus? when he tried to dagger you?" I pressed.

He turned his head away and for a second, I think he looked sad.

"Again, none of your business."

I wasn't going to give up.

"Maybe if you could stand up to him and fight back, he'll be scared of you. Maybe if you can stop acting like a wimp, he'll actually respect you."

He didn't answer but my name is Katherine pierce, dude! I always get what I want and right now, I want out of here and one more thing.

"Kill Elena."

He looked at me in astonishment. I know it was a crazy thing to do but I wanted her dead and provoking Kol would be the best way to do it.

"Free me and I'll help you," I continued.

"You're so stupid to think I'm actually gonna do that," he spat at me.

"Why not? Klaus would be furious if you killed her but he'll understand you're not afraid of him. He'll know that you are unpredictable and he'll be scared from you. Also, do you want him to make more hybrids? Deep down, Kol, you love him and the hybrids will take your precious Klaus away. Just think about it."

He did. After a moment, he said, "I don't give a damn about his bloody hybrids."

Just as my hope was about to disappear, he stood up and said, "But I do want him to be scared of me so I'll take your advice. I'll free you and kill Elena."

I smirked. He came to me and untied me. Then he threw me a blood bag which he had originally brought for himself. I regained most of my strength.

"Do you know where Elena would be right now?" he asked me. Like I knew, I thought. But he was counting on me. I couldn't just let him down.

"Umm, she's probably at two places. The Gilbert house or the Salvatore mansion," I told him. He nodded and we headed for the Gilbert house first.

I was invited in before but Kol wasn't. that was going to be hard.

Kol hid while I rang the bell. Finally, Elena Gilbert is going to die.

Jeremy opened the door. Ugh, that annoying brat.

I totally forgot about how I looked. My hair, my clothes. And there was also blood all over them. Shit! How could we be so stupid?

"Katherine?"

He knew. That brat knew I was Katherine. Thinking fast, I pulled him out of the house and held him in a chokehold.

"You better come out Elena, before I snap your brother's neck," I called. Kol also stepped into view.

Elena came to the door but stayed inside. She was obviously in shock.

"Katherine, let him go, please," she pleaded. But I wasn't about to go gentle either.

"Come out or he dies."

Elena hesitated for a second. As soon as she was about to step out, something hit me in my side and I slammed in a wall.

"How did you get out?"

I looked up to see the angry face of Klaus. Kol came in front of Klaus and said, "I freed her."

"What?" Klaus asked in shock, "Why would you do that?"

"Because I wanted to. I wanted to kill Elena and I wanted Katherine's help," he replied.

"Why did you want to kill Elena?"

"It is fun, Nik!" Kol growled, " It is fun watching you suffer! You kept me daggered for over a century! If you think I still love you, you are wrong!"

Oh boy.

"You know what? Make your hybrids. Make a fake family!" he continued, "But you will never get real family's love!"

Things seemed intense and I like intense. Unfortunately , Kol shared Klaus's habit of surprise which is exactly how I felt when he picked me up and ran away and super vamp speed. I thought it was safer to shut up.

After a few minutes, we came to a halt in the woods. He let me down and started walking, holding firmly my hand. I was dragged along with him.

"Where are we going and why are you holding my hand?" I asked him.

"I have no idea where we're going but I am holding your hand so you won't run away. I need company," he replied bluntly.

His hand _did _feel good on mine.

"Why me?"

"Two mass murderers going on a killing spree? Sounds good to me."

He had a point. We _were _mass murderers. Plus, I had nothing better to do.

"Don't you want to meet Elijah first, though?"

I was taken aback by his question. I _had _forgotten about Elijah but now that he was mentioned, I didn't want to think about him. He hadn't come to save me when I was in danger.

"I'm angry at him," I simply replied.

"He called you know."

Oh, so he called, I thought bitterly.

"He called Niklaus and threatened him. He said 'If you hurt Katerina, I'll rip you apart," he continued.

I was bewildered. He had called Klaus, Niklaus. I thought he called him Nik.

"You called Klaus.."

"Niklaus," he finished for me, " I am also angry at him."

"You stood up to him!" I exclaimed, "You actually stood up to him!"

I also realized something. Kol was talking really calmly. I thought he was the crazy Mikaelson.

"You're surprisingly calm," I said.

"Yeah, well even devils need a day off," he said while laughing softly. I giggled with him.

"So where _are _we going?"

He shrugged.

"Devilish travelers," I said, nodding mockingly.

We both laughed together at that.

"How about Chicago?" he asked me.

"Nah, that's too…Chicago for me," was my reply.

"Los angeles?" he suggested.

This time, I nodded honestly.

"Sounds cool. I always wanted to meet a celebrity. If I'm lucky, I'll meet Big Time Rush."

He smirked at me. "You like Big Time Rush?"

"It's not like you don't like someone," I mumbled.

"I do have my eyes on Miley Cyrus," he told me. I didn't know that.

"You like Miley? Since when?"

We came out on a road. There was a stylish car over there. Its doors were opened. It was also raining here. A lot.

"Just a little weather trick of mine to get a car."

I looked at Kol, impressed.

I said, "You know, you're not that bad."

**A/n: HEY! READ MY STINKING AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Thanks for the follow/fav klarolineforver! Somebody un-favorited it though:(**

**my update was quick. I just had this idea and I started writing instantly. I don't know abt anyone else but I enjoyed writing it! So the title is red. Was there anger? Yes! Was there danger? Um, not THAT much. Was there love? Hehe…yea! I actually had something else in my mind abt this chap but I changed it. My next update might be slow since I have no idea where m taking this story! PLZ review, feedback always motivates me!**

**p.s don't worry, there will be kalijah in the next one with loads of koltherine and klaroline!**


	6. Foolish people

Katherine's POV

"We have to leave."

I took one last look at my self and left the washroom.

Kol and I were a few kilo meters away from Los Angeles. We had stopped at a gas station for a refill and I had taken the time to admire my beauty in the washroom's mirror.

I sat in the passenger seat while Kol took the driver's seat. He started driving.

After a few minutes, I was bored. The songs in the background were not passing my time. I had to talk.

"Where are we going to live?" I asked Kol.

"I'm taking you there alive, isn't that enough?" he said after shrugging. I groaned. He laughed.

"Sincewhen was groaning funny?" he didn't reply, only smirked.

He is so annoying, I thought.

* * *

_Caroline's POV_

_I wa_s sitting in my room alone. My mom was out as always. I had nothing to do. Yesterday, I could have gone to Elena or Stefan but since I was angry with them, I couldn't do that. I thought about apologizing but quickly dismissed the thought. Why do I always have to apologize?

My door bell rang. I went to see who it was.

Klaus.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I heard you weren't talking to your friends," he replied.

I still didn't understand. Why would he care?

"You can talk to me." I searched his face for any sign of joke. There wasn't any.

I stepped aside for him to enter. I did need to talk to someone. I couldn't shut up anymore.

Closing the door behind him, I followed Klaus as he reached my living room couch and sat on it. I sat next to him.

"Go on, rant."

That was all I needed. So what if it was Klaus? I just had to talk about my feelings to someone.

"I stood up to Elena! I didn't do what she wanted! She doesn't understand. You saved my life, right? So i felt like i owed you. If I saved your life, how did I do anything wrong? I was trying to do the right thing. Elena always bosses me around and she doesn't admit it! Now she's not even apologizing. I know she is my friend but for once can't _she _apologize?"

"Relax, love," Klaus said to me while putting a reassuring hand over mine. His touch was warm and it made my hand tingly. When I pulled back, he caught my hand in his.

I looked up to see his eyes. Those light blue eyes. What a normal color and yet they were unique. I had never seen anything as beautiful as them. I leaned in a little to see his eyes clearly and his scent washed over me. Lemons. He smelled like lemons. His scent was enhancing.

I glanced at his lips. They were a lovely shade of pink. I wanted to kiss him.

He recognized my intentions as he descended his lips upon mine. Everything around me went blank. It was only him and me. No one else. I enjoyed every second of it.

A minute passed till I realized what I was doing. And it was wrong.

I pulled away and couldn't believe what had happened. How could I have kissed Klaus and enjoyed it? It was wrong, it was all wrong.

I ran.

Away from Klaus, away from my house, away from everyone else. I ran and ran until I was in the middle of woods. I continued running. I couldn't think. I didn't want to think.

* * *

Kol's POV

Katherine and I had reached Los Angeles. She had changed her clothes in a shop and we were now in a club.

We were standing behind everyone, where there were very few people. There was loud music all over the club and people were dancing.

Katherine joined them while I stood at the back, watching her and moving with the rhythm.

"Don't make a sound."

I saw Katherine compelling a girl who looked about 18 or 19. Then she bit into her neck. No one noticed. They were too busy dancing and having fun. Foolish people.

I noticed I was hungry for blood as well. I walked up to Katherine and bit in the girl's neck as well. The blood tasted a little bland and salty. I wondered why.

I kept drinking it while looking in Katherine's eyes. I had to admit, they were beautiful.

The world around me started spinning for a second. Everything was doubled. I stopped drinking in order to regain my eye sight. What was happening?

Everything was clear for a second and then everything went dark. My energy drained away and I fell to the ground. There was a black curtain over my eyes. I couldn't see. I could hear voices and music in the distant. I felt someone's hands upon me and then they were gone.

And even deeper darkness came up to meet me.

* * *

**READ!**

**A/N: Oooh, cliff hanger. Thanks so much for the reviews, follows and favs people! Thanks for the ideas as well. I am also thinking about making Kol a kalijah shipper. And sorry for the lack of elijah and kalijah! It just didn't fit in this chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ!

**A/n: I am extremely sorry to say this. I won't be continuing this story. I do enjoy writing it but I simply don't know where I'm taking it. Also, it is taking a lot of time. Thanks to all those who stuck with this story and encouraged me. It means a lot. Take care everyone!**


End file.
